


Mlesna is not called the best tea for nothing

by Laurie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie/pseuds/Laurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of life, of how Ariadne makes her way into Cobb's and how Mlesna tea helps her stay there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mlesna is not called the best tea for nothing

**Author's Note:**

> *Imported from LJ, very old story of mine  
> First Inception fic ever and first het I’ve wrote in _ages_. And I don’t even like het. Chris, just how do you manage to devour people’s brains like that? And I’m not even saying about how this goddamn film has eaten my life. Oh well. A Cobb/Ariadne fic for you.
> 
>  
> 
> (And 3400 words?! What the fuck is even that?! _Geez_ )
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine cause this shit is unbeta’d. Am I subtle enough, unemployed wonderful beta searching for a new story to improve out there on the internet? ;D

**_ Mlesna is not called the best tea for nothing. _ **

PG-13 | Cobb/Ariadne, slight Eames/Arthur | 3500 words  
_ Summary _ : about Ariadne worming her way in Cobb’s life and how Mlesna tea helps her to stay there.

 

+

+

For the first time since he can’t even remember when Cobb feels utterly and truthfully happy, finally, _finally_ , reuniting with his children, feeling like he was given back the most crucial, _vital_ part of himself. The first night he’s back at home, he doesn’t go to bed at all, instead sitting by his children’s beds and devouring the sight of them – peaceful, innocent and _real_ , and he runs his hands over their sleeping faces over and over again, afraid they would disappear any moment.

They don’t.

That night he stands on the balcony and smokes cigarette after cigarette, tears running down his cheeks. 

That night he thinks that maybe, _maybe_ , from that point on, his life would slowly and cautiously get back to normal. Not normal in its usual sense but as normal as it can get considering his past and his profession and who he really is.

He’s never prayed, but that night, that first night back with his kids, he’s on his knees, thanking God and all the saints he knows for the ability to have his children again.

That night he doesn’t think about Mal.

+

Ariadne appears at his doorstep three months later, suitcase in hand, and he can’t say he’s all that surprised to see her. It’s the middle of September and he knows she’s finished her studies already and got her architecture degree. He can imagine her inconstancy, now that she’s got what she wanted from the University but still she can’t ( _doesn’t want_ ) to find a regular job. Real world is not enough for her anymore so here she is, ready to take another job in the dreamscape business, and Cobb knows he can’t dissuade her from it even if he wanted to.

The problem is (and he gets points just for admitting it _is_ a problem) that he _doesn’t_ want to.

It’s September, he thinks reasonably. Kids are going to be at school for the better part of the day and what’s he to do while they are not at home? He could take up easy jobs, one (or two, maximum) level extractions. It wouldn’t hurt anybody, he wouldn’t be lesser of a Dad of a Year if he found some work to do while his kids are off to school. And, besides, he will need money, sooner or later, so taking up a well-paid job is only reasonable, right?

Right.

( _Liar_ )

In the heart of hearts, Cobb realizes how full of bullshit he is. 

The truth is, he’s addicted. The truth is, now that he’s spent the better part of his life in dreams, he can’t imagine living without it. The truth is, he’s afraid to be left in a house alone, a house he shared with his dead wife, because he he’s plagued by thoughts of her whenever he’s alone. 

Well, truth is overrated, anyway.

He knows Arthur and Eames had already contacted Ariadne about the job possibility and he sees all through that smart-ass move of Arthur’s to send her to him to talk him into taking the job.

Arthur doesn’t know he needs no persuasion. He would’ve agreed to a job even if he had to pay for it himself, after all, the money he was given for Inception job would be enough to live happily ever after in a nice villa somewhere in the Caribbean, never ever working again.

However, he doesn’t say anything of it to Ariadne. Vice versa, he puts on his Do-Not-Approve face and plays hard-to-get with her just because… he doesn’t even know why. Because that would seem more in-character. More of a Cobb way to react to the news. 

But Ariadne’s eyebrows fly up to her hairline and her face just screams _I ain’t buying this shit_ at him. She pats him on the shoulder condescendingly, smugness radiating from her in waves, and suddenly, without any reason at all he has a pressing urge to high-five her. He shakes it off, bewildered with himself, and settles for making coffee instead.

Even with his back to Ariadne, he knows she’s smirking.

+

Ariadne says she’s just stopped by on her way to the hotel to say hi and to inform him he was in for a job (she’s known he’d agree all along, what a surprise), so she should be going, _really, Cobb, it was nice to see you._

For reasons, unknown even to himself ( _liar_ , he knows them very well) he feels panic at the prospect of her leaving. He hurries to convince her she should stay here, at his place, not some _filthy fucked-up hotel_ (Ariadne stares) and he insists so hard that she’s left with nothing else but to agree, and that’s how Ariadne stays at Cobb’s.

At least he managed to surprise her with his sudden inexplicable need for her company.

( _Liar_. You know she wasn’t surprised)

+

Philippa and James come to adore Ariadne in so many ways it leaves Cobb a bit perplexed. She chases them around the house and the garden, she watches cartoons with them over and over again, even though they all know the lines by heart now; she teaches them to draw and Cobb is presented a picture of himself drawn by Philippa and he’s confused when he sees a huge black line between his eyebrows on a picture.

“What the hell is that?” He asks Ariadne later that evening, pointing at the line going down drawn-Cobb’s forehead.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s your Worry Wrinkle” Ariadne responds, smiling at the the picture where Cobb’s left leg seems twice longer than the right one and the head is smaller than the palm of right hand.

“Wrinkle?! It rather looks like a ditch on my face!” He complains. “I don’t have it!”

“Oh yes you do! Children always draw the most noticeable things about people they see” Ariadne informs him smoothly, sounding too much like a college professor. “Now guess what the most noticeable part of your face is. And besides you have it right now.”

“I don’t!” He denies, frowning at her and she bursts out laughing. He catches his reflection on a mirror behind her and yes, there it is, no point in denying it now – the huge ditch on his forehead, gaping at him from the mirror. He hastily smoothes his face.

“I guess we should find a name for it” Ariadne laughs. “I believe ‘Dom Junior’ would be too much of a cliché”

“Your face is cliché” Cobb says rather brilliantly and Ariadne only snorts in response.

“Seriously, Cobb? What are you, ten?”

But he doesn’t respond, letting himself sink in a moment of quiet peace and happiness until it’s gone. 

When he opens his eyes, Ariadne is no longer in the room. 

He doesn’t dwell on the sting of disappointment he feels at that.

+

He soon finds out that Ariadne has apparently corrupted his kids into some sort of a team which he is surprisingly (and inexplicably) not allowed in. Philippa and James never cease their constant whispering to each other, occasionally addressing Ariadne as well (trying their best not to let any piece of information drop for Cobb to hear), who just nods solemnly with her most serious face on. When he presses the matter, he only gets laughing James telling him he’s not on the team to be enlightened of the important information.

“Ok, so what do I have to do to get on your team?” he asks one day, while they are all having breakfast, kids laughing loudly and Ariadne sipping her Mlesna tea thoughtfully. “What is your team, anyway?”

“Team Awesome!” James says proudly and Ariadne snaps out of the stupor she’s been in.

“You have to stand the test, Daddy” Philippa informs him seriously, in a voice of a very busy business woman who buys no shit whatsoever. Cobb thinks he knows where that tone came from.

“A test,” he repeats incredulously. “And why didn’t Ariadne need to _stand any tests_?”

“Obviously, because I founded the team, silly” Ariadne teases, her eyes twinkling merrily. 

“You sneaky manipulative corrupter” Cobb says fondly, laughing, and he can’t keep a note respect off his voice. Ariadne smiles as well.

“Daddy, Ariadne is awesome!” James exclaims, convinced, and Ariadne cocks an eyebrow at Cobb.

“See? I’m _awesome_. Out ofthemouths of babes and sucklings… _’_ ”

“Oh yeah, it definitely takes a _genius_ to corrupt young unsuspecting souls” he says sarcastically and Ariadne smirks again.

“What can I say? All is good in love and war”

“Stop quoting” He smirks but she only winks at him and gets up.

“Come on, finish up and meet us in the warehouse after you’ve dropped my team to school”

Cobb nods, all business again, trying to ignore the pleasant swing in his stomach at the way Ariadne said _my team_ , with warmness and caring and love, but he still finds himself smiling all the same.

He doesn’t mind though. As long as it makes his children happy.

+

“So what, Ariadne stays at your place now?” Arthur asks him one day, though it’s not a question but more of a statement. Cobb sighs.

“Yes” and no more will he say.

“So? What new in that? You can’t possibly say you didn’t see it coming” says Eames who walks up to Arthur and drops an arm casually around his shoulders. Arthur doesn’t shrug it off, more than that he doesn’t even pay attention to it, as if it’s perfectly alright for Eames to touch him in such a way. Cobb lifts his eyebrows at them, smirking.

Arthur catches his look and flushes.

“We are– we are not– Eames and are not–” Arthur tries to say, flushed and annoyed at this turn of conversation.

“Oh yes we are, darling” Eames says next to him, grinning widely.

“We are not talking about us- _me_ ” Arthur says hastily (Eames grins even wider). “What is Ariadne doing at your place?”

“Living?” he suggests, suddenly disliking the topic of their conversation, because he, himself, has never given it a good thought yet. He’s tried very hard not to dwell on things and just enjoy someone else’s presence in his house, someone who makes his children happy.

(Someone who makes _him_ happy)

He doesn’t want to analyze himself or think too much of whatever reasons Ariadne had before agreeing to stay with him. He doesn’t want to think about it because it will bring thoughts he’s been shutting out all along. It will bring out the feelings and emotions he doesn’t want to admit he experiences. It will bring out the guilt.

He winces.

He’ll think about it later.

( _Liar_ )

+

“Dom, where’s the Book of Architecture I brought yesterday?” Ariadne asks him, wandering around the house, looking for said book. “I left it right here, on the table!”

He doesn’t hear the end of the sentence though, as his mind firmly registers the first time she’s ever called him by his first name. He doesn’t think much of a warm feeling washing through his body, from head to toes and he shivers slightly. He can’t help the goofy smile making its way on his face.

“Here, I put it in the drawer”

+

From now on she occasionally calls him _Dom_ , making him ridiculously happy.

When she doesn’t, he just suppresses the disappointment he feels and continues the conversation.

+

“Please, Daddy, please!” Philippa whines, tugging at his shirt and putting down all her wait to drag him to the coach in front of TV. He quirks his eyebrows at her.

“What is the thing with women and this movie?” He asks Ariadne incredulously, and she gapes at him.

“Are you saying you have never seen it? _Ever?_ ”

“Well, I bought the DVD, haven’t I? I just didn’t have time” He admits, because really, he and Mal were too busy the year he bought the disk to sit around and watch movies.

It was their last year.

He swallows hard.

“You _so_ have to see it!” Ariadne exclaims, followed by Philippa’s attempt to push him on the coach. “I mean, who hasn’t watched _Titanic_?!”

“I don’t like the main guy” He uses his last excuse but he already knows that the battle is lost. He also knows he doesn’t mind at all. Watching a movie together with his kids and Ariadne feels like something warm and happy and domestic, and he hasn’t had a chance to have those things for too long. He drops himself on the coach and pulls his daughter on his lap.

“DiCaprio? Are you kidding me?!” Ariadne rails at him, scandalized. “He’s, like, the hottest _and_ the most talented guy ever!”

“Ok, ok, whatever you say” he says amiably, holding his hands up in defense as Ariadne puts the DVD in the player. 

She still frowns slightly ten minutes in the movie, as if Cobb has somehow offended her and not the Face of Sappy who plays the main role. 

Cobb just chuckles softly and moves closer to her, James at his other side and Philippa on his lap.

+

Halfway through the movie he realizes his arm is draped over Ariadne’s shoulders and he’s terrified at the way his body acts on its own accord. He risks to glance down at Ariadne but either she hasn’t noticed or just doesn’t mind.

(He hopes it’s the latter)

He doesn’t let himself think about it.

+

And he doesn’t. He doesn’t analyze the situation or his feelings or Ariadne’s actions.

He’s come to take it for granted.

Until the day everything suddenly changes.

Come to think of it, it didn’t change all that suddenly, it was slow and steady, it is just that particular day that he notices it.

He notices that Ariadne has become sullen and moody.

He notices she has stopped initiating any conversation with him, and if he starts anything her answers are curt and cool.

He notices she has become to avoid at any rate letting him in her dreams.

He notices she’s openly ignoring him sometimes.

He notices she has stopped calling him by his name. Any name, at all. No _Dom_ , no _Cobb_. Nothing. She stops addressing him altogether.

For some reason, that hurts him the most.

_ Hurts? Displeases _ , more like it.

( _Liar_ )

Yeah. Yes, he is.

( _It hurts him like fucking hell_ )

And more to that is his sudden inability to talk to her about it. He’s afraid, yes, he admits it. He’s afraid of what reasons she might have to treat him this way suddenly. He’s afraid of his own reasons to feel this way, to feel so hurt, crushed and disheartened by the way Ariadne’s demeanor towards him has changed. 

So he keeps his mouth shut and doesn’t question her, letting her crush him more and more each day.

What would have Mal said?

( _Mal is dead_ )

+

He happens to walk in the warehouse while Ariadne and Arthur are fighting heatedly over something which involves a lot of arms-waving from Ariadne and eyes-rubbing from Arthur. 

“…the hell I won’t! Do you think I’m a masochist?!” Is the only think he catches from Ariadne before they both spot him and shut up abruptly. He can only assume he was the topic of conversation as Arthur firmly refuses to meet his eyes and Ariadne shots him the glare full of so much pure hatred that he shudders involuntary and feels his heart drop.

Ariadne doesn’t look at him for the rest of the day.

He says nothing about it.

+

He realizes it has to stop ( _immediately_ ) when he comes home the next day with the bags full of groceries and finds Ariadne packing her things. Her suitcase, packed and ready, is standing by the door, next to numerous bags and pockets.

He is so stunned and panicked with this turn of events that nothing comes out at first and he just stands there, mouth slightly open, eyes wide.

And then.

“I bought your tea” he says brilliantly.

Of all the million things to say that fly through his mouth he fucking chooses that particular line. Fucking perfect.

Well, at least it’s still better than ‘ _As a leader you can’t leave the Team Awesome, Ariadne, it’ll be hypocritical!_ ’

( _Seriously, Cobb_ )

Ariadne straightens sharply, only now noticing him in the doorway. She looks at him with unreadable face for about a minute and then says “ _Do_ elaborate”

“I… I was at the market today” he begins to explain and words feel new and unfamiliar on his tongue. “And I was going through the shelves, looking for the tea, and not just _any_ tea, but Mlesna tea – the one called Black Forest which is black tea in a linen bag, with aroma of cherry and chocolate.”

Ariadne stares at him silently and he hastens to get to the point.

“I took without any thought, because that’s what I do every time I’m doing groceries because I know you enjoy that particular tea. And today, today I thought about how… sweet and homey it is that I know such things as this about you.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “And I suddenly realized just how much I enjoy knowing this kind of stuff about you. It’s like knowing that James likes his apple juice with extra sugar and Philippa would only agree to eat cabbage if I crumble a boiled egg on it. These kind of intimate things people know about the ones they care about. About their _family_ ”

Ariadne’s expression is something like painful, as if the words he’s saying cause her physical pain.

“Cobb –“

But he’s not finished.

“I don’t know how, but _some_ how, in the same way you’ve wormed your way into my life and my heart, you’ve managed to fit in my definition of a _family_ , Ariadne. My children have come to adore you and love you”

“And you?” she says quietly, hollowly. 

He looks at her, intently, as if his thoughts can somehow teleport themselves straight to her head.

(In some way they probably can)

“And so do I” he says.

They stand still for what seems like an eternity but in reality is about several moments, and then, as if someone has pressed the ‘play’ button Ariadne moves, quickly, and next thing he knows is that his bags are on the floor, groceries all around, the Mlesna tea bag rolling to the side.

Ariadne somehow ends up in his arms, her body shaking with heavy sobs.

He pats the crown of her head and pulls her close, as close as he possibly can and she sobs even harder.

“I… I was so scared… about my feelings for you…” she manages in between her sobs. “It was so easy at first… being around you and the kids… and then, then it became painful and torturous… and it was killing me inside. I was so sure… so sure…”

“Sure of what?” he encourages her softly, shutting his eyes and burying his face in her hair.

“That you would never feel the same for me” she cries, the stress of last days finally leaving her. “I knew it had to stop— _I_ had to stop before it’s gone too far…”

“So you decided to run away” He more states than questions, slight accusation in his voice. She shudders. “Ariadne. Ariadne, please, _look at me_ ”

She lifts up her res eyes to meet his and he gently wipes away the tear before leaning down and touching her lips with his, softly, gently, desperately. She freezes and for a brief moment he panics, thinking he’s gone too far, too fast, or _God_ , he must have misunderstood her, he must have taken her actions the wrong way, oh _fuck_ –

And then she’s kissing him and all coherent thoughts leave his mind this moment, the world shrinking down to him and her in the room.

He breathes heavily when they pull apart and there’s a small smile playing on his lips as he looks at her.

He looks and looks and devours the sight of her, and oh god is she beautiful, so, so beautiful.

He doesn’t imagine how beautiful she’d look after he’s made love to her, though, he doesn’t think of how flushed she’d be and how her hair would feel soft and silky when he kisses her wherever he can reach. He doesn’t think of her in his bed.

He doesn’t think of what it would be like to have her to him, whole and undivided, for as long as he wishes. 

He doesn’t think of any of it this moment, really.

( _Liar_ )

+

Next day he goes to the store and buys a shitload of Mlesna Black Forest tea in linen bags, with aroma of cherry and chocolate.

_ Good tea _ , he thinks.

Maybe he’ll even try it himself.

Coffee is terrifically overrated, anyway.

+

Comments are love :D


End file.
